The instant invention relates generally to animal traps and more specifically it relates to a magnetic computerized mouse trap, which provides an electronic circuitry to set a trap bar that is then released by a mouse stepping onto the trap.
There are available various conventional animal traps which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.